


Move

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael move in together, and it's only the first step in their new lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move

“Gavin calm the fuck down and grab the stupid box. ” Michael scowled at the Brit, who was currently flailing about excitedly. “But Michael this is so exciting, don’t you think?

What Gavin was referring to was the fact that they had finally taken the next step in their relationship. Gavin was moving into Michael’s apartment, after a year or so of dating they wanted to make it a bit more official.

“I mean, I guess.” Catching Gavin’s crestfallen face, he quickly continued. “I just mean it’s not gonna be that different. You’re practically living at my place already. The only difference is that you’ll have all your shit right there.” The Brit pouted a little, he knew Michael was right but still, the man could act a little happier.

The two men continued to carry out the heavy box together, now that Gavin was focused. They brought it down to Burnie’s pick up, the man himself was in the drivers seat. “That the last one?” The bearded man asked, head sticking out of the window to watch the younger men fumble the box into the bed of his truck.

“Yeah that should be it, thanks Burnie. ” Gavin smiled at his boss, settling down in the bed with all his things. Michael climbed into the truck’s passenger side and then they were off. When they reached the apartment, the trio unloaded Gavin’s belongings onto the curb. They let Burnie head off before they began bringing it all upstairs, Michael doing the brunt of the work.

It took about an hour to lug all of the boxes up to Michael’s place, and the two immediately flopped down on the couch when the last box was brought up. The redhead sighed as his body sunk into the couch, head craned back and arms reaching high as he stretched. “You have way too much shit Gav.”

Gavin shrugged in response. “It’s mostly clothes and video game stuff, I can’t help having a lot of those. Besides, now it’s our stuff. ” he have Michael a silly grin, getting excited again. The Brit had never been in such a serious relationship before, so even the idea of living with someone who was more than a roommate made him sort of giddy.

Although he didn’t show it as openly as Gavin, Michael was pretty excited too. It would be nice to know that no matter how they spent their days, they’d be going home together. He smiled at Gavin, relaxing into the couch. "Yeah, I guess it is."


	2. Silver

It was only natural. After a couple years with the same person, you're bound to want to take things to the next level. Move in together, get married, pop out a couple kids if you felt so inclined. Sure, being with someone of the same sex made that a little, scratch that, a lot more difficult. At least, the last two parts would be a challenge, for sure.

That didn't stop Gavin from thinking like that though. He and Michael had been dating for over two years now, Gavin moved in with him a little after the first year. It was a good life so far, their serious arguments few and far between. They were out to all of their coworkers within the first couple of months, receiving only congrats and encouragement when they revealed themselves. 

The couple spent most of their time together, inside and outside of work, even when they didn't plan to. The only times they were really separated was for cons and when Gavin would inevitably have to return to England for a while to renew his visa. They made it through those times too, always even closer after than they were when they first parted. 

So it was perfectly natural for Gavin to want to strengthen their bond. The fact that both boys were a bit jealous also played a small part, for sure. To be able to truly call Michael his sounded absolutely top. And he'd be more than happy to be Michael's too. The only thing left to do now was figure out how to ask the older man. Knowing his boyfriend, he might not be too big on the idea of marriage. Gavin hadn't been either, but dating Michael made him rethink his position on commitment, it didn't sound half-bad to spend the next few decades with the redhead. 

Being the absolute lummox he was, he knew he needed help. With the reinforcements of Ray and Lindsay, they came up with they hoped would be a simple but successful proposal plan. All that was left was to put it into action. 

It wouldn't be until a couple months later when Gavin worked up the nerve to set it into action, during their winter vacation. The two took a couple weeks off to go visit Michael's family in New Jersey for the holidays, the English man had been kindly welcomed by the family. Michael's brothers were still a bit wary of their brother being with a guy, but they appreciated that he'd chosen a fucking hilarious dude at least. His mother didn't care, perhaps was even especially happy to have someone in the house who didn't swear between every other word. 

Of course, being in Jersey meant New York City was but an hour or so away, which meant they just had to go into the city once or twice. It was now New Year's Eve, and it'd be the last time Gavin and Michael would be visiting NYC this trip, as they'd be heading back to Austin that weekend. The duo took the train in, so Michael wouldn't have to drive, and as they arrived at Penn Station, Gavin eagerly tugged his boyfriend outside.

"Gav, what's the fucking rush? I thought we were just gonna explore the city until midnight." His only reply was a stupid smile as Gavin pushed him into a cab, whispering an address to the driver before clambering in next to Michael. After a little while, the two arrived on a street Michael didn't recognize, the younger man paying the cab driver before pushing the ginger to get out.

The older of the two looked around at the different buildings before his eyes caught a poster with the words "Harry Potter Exhibit" plastered across it. His eyes went wide, turning to Gavin who had a large grin on his face. "Dude! Dude!" was all Michael could say, excitement building inside him. He was a huge fan of the Harry Potter series, both the books and movies. Gavin wasn't quite as big a fan, but he still liked it. "Stop dudeing me, you silly sausage. Let's go in!" 

The two spent the next couple hours wandering through an exhibit full of props and costumes used in the Harry Potter films. They sat together in Hagrid's chair, and played a little quidditch, and even pulled a mandrake or two. Michael spent most of the time staring at it all in awe, Gavin spent it watching Michael, the man looked even cuter than usual when he was so excited. They bought a few souvenirs and a photo of them together before leaving, Michael excitedly babbling to his boyfriend about how awesome it all was.

It was around 8pm now, and the pair were starving. They found a nice restaurant and got some dinner, enjoying their night immensely. By the time they finished it was almost 10, they had a couple hours to kill until midnight. The duo wandered the streets for a while, people-watching and window shopping as they went. At around 11:30 they went to the subway, heading to Times Square. It was packed, of course, but they managed, keeping away from the pens of people gathered around where the ball was and viewing the chaos from a distance. 

They were plenty close to enjoy the ball drop, both men utterly excited. It was 11:59. The crowds were louder than ever, Michael whooping and cheering with them. Gav stayed silent, nervously fiddling with the small box in his pocket. The countdown began. Michael shouted along with the crowd as everyone's eyes were on the glimmering ball in the sky. "3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Michael echoed with the thousands of other people around, cheering as the ball dropped and ushered them into the new year.

He turned, smiling brightly, eager to get his new year kiss from Gavin, only to see his boyfriend knelt down. He had a small box in his hands, open and revealing a simple silver band with three triangular-cut diamonds in the shape of a triforce. Michael's heart leapt into his throat. "Gav, w-what?"

The British man looked petrified for a moment, before clearing his throat and forcing himself to speak. It was too late to turn back now. "Michael Jones, you are the most wonderful person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I didn't know my life was incomplete until I met you, and when we first kissed you made me truly whole. You are my sun, my rock, my heart. Will you do me the honor of being my everything until the end of my days?" 

Michael couldn't stop the tears that pricked at his eyes. He never expected Gavin to be the one to end up proposing, though he couldn't say he was unhappy about it. He pulled off his glasses, sniffling and wiping his eyes as he nodded a yes. "Now get off the ground, you fucking idiot it's New York City. Gross." Gavin laughed and stood up, arms enveloping Michael as he nudged the man's hand away and kissed him.


	3. Formal

It was about as easy as you would expect to plan a gay marriage in Texas. By that I mean it was impossible. The state banned that act altogether so having their wedding there was just sadly out of the question.

The best one could get in Jersey was a civil union but to be honest neither of them wanted that either. They wanted to call each other husband, as dumb as that sounded when they admitted it. It was also a bit silly considering neither of them were particularly religious but the idea still stood. A proper wedding was wanted.

After much planning and arguing they decided to have the wedding in the same place where Gavin first proposed, New York City. It offered gay marriage plus it was a win-win for Michael since his family and old friends could drive right up.

The only problem now was what to do about all of their other friends who were based in Austin. Luckily most of them were people they worked with so Burnie was kind enough to coincidentally book them all to work the next Comic Con, and to have a few days free after.

Gavin’s family and Dan flew in for the week, the Free family utterly excited for Michael to join their family. The Jones’ were equally excited for Gavin to join theirs, Michael’s brothers had really warmed up to the Brit.

Being the sort of people they were, Michael and Gavin didn’t have any specific needs for their wedding. They just wanted it to be simple and nice have all their close friends and family there for it. Lindsay and Barbara offered to do most of the planning and they happily accepted, neither man had the first clue on how to plan a wedding.

It was late October when the time finally arose. It’d been a long tough weekend during New York Comic Con, but everyone struggled through, excited for what would be happening soon after. Everyone had a couple days to rest and enjoy NYC before the big day.

They chose a tiny church Lindsay had found after much searching that allowed gay marriages, and everyone went to town making sure it looked great for the big day.

Friends and family filled the pews, a kind-looking minister at the front. Dan and Barbara were on one side, dressed dapperly in black and white, respectively. Ray and Linsday were on the other side, their colors reversed.

Rather than have one of them walk up the aisle, the couple decided to do so together. Michael entered from one side, looking nervous but proper in a black tuxedo, his hair cut short and slicked back a bit. He tugged on his black tie, feeling his throat get a bit tight as he waited for Gavin to come out.

He didnt have to wait long, as the man arrived on the opposite side soon. Gavin’s hair was as crazy as always, endearingly so, and he wore a white tux with a black bowtie. He stiffened as he saw Michael in his tuxedo for the first time, taking a moment to soak in the image before flashing him a beautiful smile.

The ginger seemed almost shocked to see Gavin, as though he expected the other man to leave him at the altar. His worries were quelled with just the one smile and he returned it, grinning wildly. He stuck out his arm and Gavin locked it with his, the two slowly heading out as the wedding march played.

When they arrived in front of the minister their friends were beaming at them excitedly, everyone eager to see them be wed. They’d expressed to the minister that they didn’t want a long wedding, so they didn’t have to go through much preamble to reach the big moment.

Both men were a little too embarrassed to give a sappy personal vow aloud, they would voice their deepest feelings the next time they got a moment alone. They recited the traditional vows, eyes locked with each other every step of the way.

It came time to put the rings on. They’d both agreed to use the initial engagement ring as their wedding band, neither man was used to wearing finger jewelry and the idea of one ring was odd enough.

Michael took Gavin’s hand first, gently slipping on the ring when instructed. Gavin did the same for him, lightly squeezing his hand as he held it. Both men felt their hearts race as they heard the priest declare them married, and usher them to kiss.

They wasted no time, their lips meshing together in the chastest kiss they could force themselves to give in front of so many friends and family. Both men began to smile into it, practically dissolving into smiles and giggles as the church erupted with applause and cheers.

As the ceremony ended they were pulled into many hugs and kisses of congratulations, the duo practically having to battle their way through to the car waiting for them. The reception was planned to start in an hour at a retro bar Burnie had reserved for them, but for now they would work on a proper marriage kiss until they got to the hotel to change.


End file.
